Resistance exercise devices comprising a stretchable elastic tube and a pair of handles are known. An example of a resistance exercise device including a stretchable elongate tube is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,322. Such exercise devices typically are available in tubes of different resistances. The resistance level is based upon the resistance level of the tube.